Dirty Dining
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Her daughter just got out of the hospital, and two of her good friends finally got together. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration, but Sakura Yakushi (OC) is really in for it when she invites the wrong man over for dinner... Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Suigetsu, and Sasuke x OC, slight Madara x OC. Written for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Dining**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... This is an OC fic written for a friend of mine. The OC, Sakura Yakushi, and her children, all belong to her. (And if you're familiar with the other stories that I've written for her, then this kind of picks up where those left off. So if you haven't read those, this will probably be very confusing for you.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Everyone was busy bustling about the enormous Uchiha mansion... They were all getting things ready for dinner. Itachi and Sasuke were helping the kids set the table, Kabuto was setting up the Yakiniku grills, Orochimaru was chopping vegetables, his adorable fourteen year old daughter Rin was helping by washing and preparing fruit, Suigetsu was making drinks, and Sakura was preparing the meat to be cooked. The others were cleaning the house to prepare for everyone's arrival. Everyone was doing their part to get things ready for tonight.

Sakura Yakushi was very excited about tonight's events. And she had such a fun evening planned... They were having a special dinner to celebrate Rin getting out of the hospital and making a full recovery. She'd been doing well these past few days and seemed to be feeling great. It was also to celebrate a certain couple, who were great friends of theirs, getting together recently.

"When's everyone going to get here?" Rin asked her mother, with a blank expression.

Her cute little voice brought a smile to Sakura's face. "Our guests should be here soon. Don't worry, we invited quite a few people, but not enough to make it too crowded."

"I thought the Haruno girl was already here?" Orochimaru, Rin's father, cut in. He paused in his chopping, placing the large knife down on the cutting board momentarily.

"She is," Sakura nodded. "We're just waiting on Naruto. And we have one more guest coming too..." She could feel the smirk slowly spread across her face. She hadn't told anyone about it yet. She knew they would object.

Several members of her family looked at her with sudden concern. What was she talking about? Sasuke raised his eyebrows, obviously wanting to know who it was, but unwilling to actually ask. At their silence, she finally caved...

"I also invited Madara to join us for this feast."

"Madara?!" Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Are you _crazy?!_ "

Everyone's heads had turned to stare at her. It was clear that the cat girl now had their full and undivided attention. She smiled, a light purr escaping her.

"Yes... I thought it would be nice to have another member of our family over."

"After everything he's done to us?" Sasuke hissed, getting visibly upset. He walked away, leaving the room and muttering to himself under his breath. She knew he would be fine though. It was too late now anyway.

"What'd he do?" Rin asked, her big golden eyes looking up at her father. Orochimaru only shrugged though, tossing his long black hair over one shoulder and going back to his task of chopping the vegetables for tonight's dinner. He'd cleverly decided to avoid the question.

"I'll tell you what the bastard did." Itachi growled, long and low. He spoke, his voice wrapping around the room like dark silk. "He put us through hell when we were younger... Sasuke and I... There were times I thought we wouldn't make it. He's a sick pervert and shouldn't even be allowed back on our family's domain. It's blasphemous. I don't understand why she would invite him."

"Listen, I know he did a lot of bad things to you when you were younger," His wife tried to clarify, even though she knew it wouldn't fully remedy the situation. "But I believe that people can change. It was a long time ago... And he _is_ still an Uchiha."

While she did make good points, the look of pure hatred in Itachi's eyes was enough intimidate even the most fearsome of Shinobi. And it was impossible to miss the way his teeth grit together, and how his fingers clenched into fists until the knuckles turned white with pure repressed rage. Sasuke had left awfully quickly. He'd seemed almost... scared, or something?

"While that is a good point, I hardly think it's appropriate for you to invite someone who once abused one of your husbands, and your brother too." Her first husband Kabuto chimed in, with one hand on his hip.

His son, also aptly named Kabuto, was his spitting image. He was busy helping the other prepare food. His brother, Sasuke, who was Itachi's son, was helping him as well. It had become a rare occurrence to see one anywhere without the other. The two were inseparable. The two teenagers only watched the conversation curiously, wondering how all of this would play out.

"I just thought a kind gesture might go a long way in reuniting our fallen clan... It means a lot to me... I wanted him to be here."

" _Fine._ But if he tries to so much as lay a hand on you," Itachi warned, the blood red of the Sharingan swirling ever so slowly in his eyes, as they narrowed. "I can't be held responsible for what I do."

It was understandable that if he showed any signs of blatant misconduct, that there would be consequences. She hoped that everything went smoothly though.

"Ohoho!" Rin grinned, skipping about the kitchen delightedly. "Something tells me a fight's gonna go down! I wanna stab him too!"

She snatched the knife from her father, and began running away with it. Then she switched to skipping, but still managed to elude his grasp. She even danced around the numerous snakes he summoned to hold her. Being no stranger to snakes, she'd studied their movements enough to know precisely where and when they would strike.

" _Rin!_ " Orochimaru snapped, rushing after her. "Get back here!"

"Somebody's gonna get it!" She continued in a sing-song voice. "Somebody's gonna get it!"

She stopped when she accidentally ran into her mother, the knife falling to the floor, forgotten. Her father scooped it up, took it to Kabuto junior for him to wash it off, and returned to his previous task. Sakura patted her teenage daughter's head.

"If you don't calm down, that somebody's going to be _you!_ " Sakura warned in a motherly tone.

She didn't know what to say to any of that, so she just nodded.

A strange melody flowed through the entirety of the Uchiha mansion from out of nowhere. The residents recognized it as their doorbell. Someone was here. There was a pause. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment.

"Come on in!" Suigetsu called, since no one else had bothered to answer the door, and he was still busy in the kitchen. That was his lazy way of answering it.

The door opened, and a stunning blond man with scars along both of his cheeks in the shape of whiskers stood in the doorway. He smiled, and it was radiant enough to warm everyone's hearts inside out.

"Naruto!" Sakura Haruno rushed over to greet him. She'd been waiting in the den, while the others worked to prepare dinner. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding?" The host of the nine-tailed fox grinned cheekily. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"How is it that you're both arriving here separately? I would've thought you two would have been spending a lot of time together lately?" A deep voice said from behind him.

The couple turned, and Sakura practically leapt into Naruto's arms, and stared at him with startled eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as blunt as ever. The blond cuddled his new girlfriend, pulling her close to him in a protective manner.

"Oh, hello!" Sakura Yakushi rushed into the room, her silvery tail trailing behind her majestically. "It's nice to see you, Madara."

"Ack! Ah-haauuack! Haack! Oouuuhh, aaaack!" Sasuke made loud gagging noises from the other room. It sounded like he was trying to force himself to throw up and failing miserably at it.

"It'll be alright, Uncle Sasuke..." His nephew came over to comfort him, patting the man he was named after on the back.

"Don't forget to breathe." Kabuto said, in passing, and smiled warmly.

"Hey Sakura-chan..." Madara purred sweetly, in that typical smooth and arrogant way that all Uchiha men seemed to have about them. He'd gone so far as to wear an extravagant tuxedo to tonight's event, even though he'd been told it wasn't going to be a terribly formal affair. His long choppy black hair cascaded down his back, lending the otherwise elegant man a terribly 'rock star-esque' look. "Thank you very much for inviting me tonight."

"It's no problem at all." She smiled, politely ignoring the way her brother was acting. "This is Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto. I'm sure you know of him already."

"Are you kidding? They're the talk of the town right now! Hahaha..." He laughed in a charming manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too..." Naruto mumbled, although he eyed the older man shiftily. Apparently Sasuke had told him stuff.

After they all bowed to one another, he entered, closing the door behind him.

"If you three want to go ahead and sit down, dinner should be served shortly. I'm getting ready to do the same, since I'm already finished doing my part." Sakura purred, still maintaining her pleasant demeanor.

Madara followed the cat girl to the dining room, and the other two did the same. There was an enormous table set up, with lots of little grills filled with coals in front of each seat. Suigetsu pulled out a chair for him, although he was tempted to pull it out from under him. The only reason he didn't was due to a certain feline Hokage giving him a look that said it would be in his best interest not to do anything detrimental to the atmosphere of the evening.

He crossed the room and did the same for Naruto and his pink haired girlfriend, before going back into the kitchen. The shark man was being oddly quiet right now. It made the others wonder what he was up to.

"I just have to check on one thing really quick. I'll be right back."

After bowing gracefully to her guests, Sakura disappeared into the kitchen. She needed a moment to compose herself before tonight's festivities would begin. As soon as she'd entered the room, however, she was confronted by her brother.

"I can't believe you actually invited him over! And that he's even here! He has some nerve to even show his face around us!" Sasuke hissed, in a hushed tone, so their other guests wouldn't overhear.

"Don't worry," Her daughter smiled up at her, her long dark hair falling all around her face just like her father's always did. "I'll kill him if he tries anything! I'll protect you, Mom!"

Sakura only laughed lightly, trying not to let her get too carried away.

"For once, I agree with Sasuke. Do you think this is exactly a good environment for our little Rin?" Orochimaru attempted to make a point, but it was lost when his daughter begin laughing mischievously.

"Bahaha! Are you kidding me, Dad?! I _can't wait!_ " Rin smiled really big, covertly grabbing a large knife from the counter. They'd gone back to talking and arguing amongst themselves for the time being. The girl exited the kitchen, offering their guests a cute little curtsy as she walked out.

"Ah, you must be Rin." Madara chuckled.

No one saw the knife she hid behind her back... She managed to sit down while still hiding it between herself and the chair. Now no one would know at all.

"Rin, get back here!" Her mother called, to no avail.

Sakura had started to follow her out to stop her from leaving, but once she saw that everyone was pretty much ready to eat, and Suigetsu was already serving drinks, she decided to take her place at the head of the table. She would let her daughter's antics slide, for now. She'd just been through a lot anyway.

"So... Madara..." The youngest member of their family chirped. Suigetsu was standing behind the man, and he shook his head no at her, his white bangs falling into his face and hiding his lavender slit eyes. But little Rin ignored his warning. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? You don't say?" He smirked, in typical Uchiha fashion. "I've heard quite a bit about you too."

"What? Really?"

"Of course. The legendary Sannin Orochimaru doesn't have a kid without people talking... And with the lovely Hokage, no less." He turned to Sakura, offering her a wink. She blushed brightly.

Itachi cleared his throat, choosing that exact moment to shuffle into the dining room. He sat down with a loud thud, placing a glass down on the wooden table so hard that it was amazing it didn't shatter.

"Madara." He said his Uncle's name coldly, nodding in his direction. He refused to say anything else. Every now and then he would shoot him a death glare, but that was all.

"Itachi."

Orochimaru took his seat between Sakura and Rin, sitting just to his wife's right. "Perhaps we should get on with this evening's festivities, hmm?" He cast a glance at the blond and rosette sitting further down the table. "Naruto, Sakura, it's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." Naruto responded. They had decided to let bygones be bygones a long while ago.

Kabuto came in, and silently sat on the other side of Konoha's Hokage, between her and Madara. He'd been quiet for most of the night. It was hard to tell what he might be thinking about all of this. It made her wish that she'd had a chance to ask him before dinner had started. Oh well... He did have a charming quiet quality about him that endeared him to Sakura. He loved her dearly and their bond was still as strong as ever.

"Yes..." Sakura waited for everyone else to come out and sit down. The food was brought out too, on large serving trays, so that everyone could take whatever they wanted. "As most of you already know, I've invited everyone here tonight to celebrate Rin being released from the hospital and overcoming her recent illness. And we have another cause to celebrate as well... As..." She trailed off.

She cast a glance at Sakura Haruno and her boyfriend, Naruto. Everyone was whispering and murmuring among themselves, but the couple sat perfectly still. They knew what was coming.

"Oh?" Madara leaned his chin on one hand, as if she'd piqued his interest.

"Go on, honey... You can do it." Kabuto gently laced his fingers with hers, linking their hands. The supportive gesture was not missed. She'd been a bit nervous about public speaking in front of everyone, but it gave her the courage she needed to continue.

Another comfort she had was the fact that their pretty white cat, nicknamed Fire Paw Ace, was lying on the table next to her. She looked into his eyes and felt a kinship with him. It made sense, considering they were both cats. The two had shared a special kind of bond, ever since Suigetsu had first adopted him and brought him home. Ace's fluffy tail swished, as he groomed himself nonchalantly.

"We're also here tonight to celebrate the joining of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. They just started dating. They are both great friends of mine, and I'd like you all to treat them with respect. I'd like to wish them my congratulations."

Everyone nodded in agreement, clinking their glasses together at her eloquent toast.

"Aww, that's sweet..." Madara smiled, playing nice for now.

"Yeah," Sasuke came in late, trying to ignore the fact that his Uncle was even there. He sat near his own nephew and turned to Naruto, his best friend. They did a quick fist bump. "About time you two got together."

He'd vowed long ago that he would strive to be a much better Uncle to little Sasuke than his own ever was. He wouldn't do such disgusting, vile things to him... Wouldn't force him to be with anyone he didn't want to. Wouldn't blackmail him, wouldn't-

 _'No, I need to stop thinking about this, before I trigger some really bad memories. No use getting upset over it all over again.'_ Sasuke thought, trying desperately not to let the others know how upset he was. He felt Itachi walk in behind him, the last one to the dinner table as usual, and place a firm yet steady hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I wanna hear details!" Suigetsu interjected, trying to make sure the focus stayed off of their other less-than-welcome dinner guest. "How did you two get together, after all?"

People had already begun reaching for food and filling their plates. They were having Yakiniku tonight. It was Sakura's idea, and she had been right. It was a hit! Everyone seemed to love the idea of being able to grill their own food to their liking, right in front of them on their own little grill. It was so nice the way Kabuto had set it up.

Before any further conversation could take place, the Hokage made some complicated handsigns and summoned the Fire Jutsu that her clan was known for. She cast it very carefully from each of her palms, simultaneously lighting all of the grills for everyone. The others clapped and cheered as she did it.

"Yay! Go Mom!" Rin cheered, nearly falling out of her seat.

"That was awesome, Sakura!" The other Sakura said, giggling. It had amused her greatly.

"Yeah, it's nice to see the Uchiha clan alive and well." Naruto chuckled, before quickly changing the subject to avoid focusing on a sore subject too much. "Oh, I think pretty much everyone knows how long I've had a crush on Sakura here... But first I had to break things off with Hinata. I finally told her off."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked, still being a bit nosey, even as he pressed his meat into the grill that sat in front of him. He took a big bite, chomping down on it with his huge sharp teeth. Many others were doing the same, while they were talking.

"Because she was creepy, man!" Naruto blurted, flailing his arms about while he told the story. "She would always stalk me and it was getting way out of hand."

"It was ridiculous." Sakura agreed, rolling her eyes. She was still busy cutting up her food into smaller, more manageable bites. "Not to mention pathetic. The girl is a total psycho."

The blond Shinobi continued with his rant. "Not to even mention the fact that she's put my life in danger countless times! That's not the part that bothered me the most though... It was the way she had to endanger the lives of countless others as well. There's no way I could stand for that. Being with her just... Didn't feel right at all."

"I know how you feel..." The Haruno girl coughed awkwardly, trying not to look at anyone. This was too much for her.

The Hokage nodded, her tail swishing back and forth. She knew of many of the other things that Hinata had done. "Well I'm sorry, but I always knew she was crazy... She outright attacked me and at least half of the village was put in direct danger because of her. Why she came after me, I'm not sure."

"Maybe because you tried to interfere?" Kabuto pointed out.

"Maybe..." Naruto agreed. "Sorry I got you all mixed up in it, Hokage-sama..."

"What did she do?" Orochimaru asked. "I don't recall ever hearing about this."

"Well, first she tried to attack me." Sakura Haruno pointed out, while chewing on a cookie.

Naruto had grabbed a stick of dango. "Yeah... After I said I would have preferred to be with Sakura over her, she went nuts!" He laughed it off, and his laughter was infectious. Everyone else joined in, thinking about how hysterical that must have been... "She attacked the Hokage, went after me in a rage, and tried to attack Sakura here too." He put an arm around his girl for emphasis.

"To be fair," Sakura pointed out. "You called her a creepy stalker. And a lot of other bad names."

"Because that's what she _is!_ " He countered, while still laughing. "Anyway... I had to follow my heart. So I came to the woman I loved most, pouring my heart out to her. Turns out she felt the same way. She loved me in return. And I'm just so happy!"

"Of course I love you," Sakura smiled, nuzzling into his neck as they sat at the table together. "How could I not?"

"Awww!" The other Sakura squealed with delight, her ears perking straight up. She could barely contain herself. "That's sooo cuuuuuute, nyyyaaahhhhh~"

"It's quite a story." Madara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... Anyway, let's eat!" Naruto began chowing down. He was shoveling food into his mouth at a comically alarming rate.

His girlfriend could only giggle and shake her head at his antics. She reached for some of the fresh fruit and vegetables that were also on the table. Everyone was too busy eating to say much for a while... And after everything that Naruto had just explained, it sounded like they should all just be happy for the new couple. They'd all known of the blond's feelings for the girl for a long while now.

"Congrats on getting out of the hospital too, Rin." The Haruno girl ran a single hand through her pink hair as the spoke, taking care to include the main reason for this little get-together.

"Eh, it's no big deal... I get hurt a lot." She replied, dully. Rin really didn't want to talk to any of these people. She was actually a violent tempered child and loved to fight. "I would've much rather been kicking people's asses though, I-"

"Rin!" Her mother scolded her. "What have I told you about cursing at the dinner table?"

"To not do it..." The little girl sighed. "Sorry, I meant to say butt."

"Suuuure..." Her older brother Sasuke chimed in.

"Well, I must say..." Madara made a show of licking his fingers after finishing his meal. "This was delicious. Thank you for inviting me."

"It's no problem at all," Sakura smiled at her distant relative. "It's nice having family dinners like this sometimes. We should do it more often."

"Yes we should." He agreed with the cat girl.

"I don't know about that really..." Itachi said, a hidden warning lacing his voice. He shot her a look. "But I suppose this was nice. Now... If you'll excuse me."

"You're leaving already?" Sasuke asked him. It was pretty clear that his brother didn't want to be stuck here with Madara either.

"Wait!" Kabuto told them both, halting the older Uchiha in his tracks before he could get out of there. Itachi sat back down at the table to see what he wanted. Sakura did not miss the long, angsty sigh that escaped his perfect lips though. "We haven't even had dessert yet."

"I'll get it!" Suigetsu used the excuse to get up and leave such an awkward situation far far behind...

He didn't particularly like the atmosphere in the room. Things were getting tense. And being the newest person to move into the mansion with the rest of them, he felt that he should be the one doing most of the work. Especially tonight, when everyone was so stressed. He liked to feel useful anyway. He was just happy that Sakura wanted him to live with her too. And at least the others didn't seem to mind too much.

When the shark man returned, he had several large trays of sweets. "These are called domino cookies," He explained, setting the tray of dark brown cookies down. "They're chocolate flavored, with white chocolate chunks."

"And they're freaking delicious!" Sakura added, clapping her hands and grabbing several.

Everyone else took some too. Young Kabuto and Sasuke were already bickering over them.

" _Mooom~_ " Kabuto whined, adjusting his glasses. "He stole my cookie!"

" _Tch._ " Sasuke folded his arms, in typical Uchiha fashion. "I'm gonna steal more than _that_ if you don't shut up!"

The two seemed to realize what he'd just said, and their eyes met for a brief moment... Then they looked away very quickly, a heavy blush settling over both of their faces. She decided not to interfere. Things were already awkward enough, as it was.

"We have other desserts too. I'll be back in a moment."

Suigetsu disappeared into the kitchen again. There was a comfortable silence settling in throughout the room, as everyone sampled the delicious cookies that had been passed around.

It was then that Madara chose to make his move. "Speaking of _dessert..._ " He licked his lips slowly, staring at their host. "I never imagined there would be such a sweet dish here tonight... You look positively ravishing in that kimono, Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she froze. His words caused her to blush as well. Before she could react, Sasuke threw something at him, which he dodged. It ended up being an empty glass, which hit the wall behind him and cracked, but luckily didn't shatter... He slammed his fists down on the table.

"Leave her alone, you psycho!" He pointed at his Uncle, in an obviously accusing way.

" _DIE!_ " Rin screamed, taking out the knife that she'd hidden away earlier. In the confusion, she darted halfway across the room before her father had gotten up and managed to grab her.

"Hold it right there," Orochimaru cooed, holding her back by the collar of her little white dress. "You aren't getting involved in this."

"The hell I'm not! He threatened my mother, I'll be damned if I'm not gonna do something about it!" She flailed, trying to wrench herself free. Orochimaru summoned some snakes to hold her still, and they curled around her body, holding her in place. When she realized that she couldn't get free, she turned back to Madara, glaring daggers at him. "Fight me, you bastard!"

"My dear, I would never fight you." He laughed it off, treating the whole thing as a joke. "You are far too sweet for that." His comment was half sarcastic, but in the chaos of Rin's temper tantrum, everyone seemed to have missed it.

"Give me the knife, sweetie..." Sakura persuaded her daughter to hand it over, finally.

"We've got dango in a sweet sauce, and... Who wants a cream pie?" Suigetsu placed the other desserts down on the table, oblivious as to what was going on.

"You should all calm down and try some," The cat girl shoved a pie in Rin's face, insisting that she eat it. Mostly it was to shut her up so she couldn't say anything that might offend their guests. "It's very sweet."

And then Madara had to continue... The old pervert just could not resist such an opportunity. "I'm sure it can't possibly be as sweet as you. And now, I have another idea in mind for dessert... Maybe a better kind of cream pie, ne?" He winked.

"Hey, whoa! Fuck off!" Kabuto got up and was instantly right in his face. "Let me tell you something, buddy... That's my wife! And you'd _better_ not even _think_ of touching her! _She's mine, you hear me?!_ "

"Get out of here!" Rin shouted, having had enough drama for the evening. Now she wanted bloodshed. "Before I go completely off..."

"See what this causes?" Sasuke mentioned offhandedly to his sister. "I told you so."

While he was sulking in an emo fashion and refusing to have any dessert, Madara was already digging in. It seemed that he really did like the pie. And he was making quite the lewd show of eating it, dipping his tongue slowly into the cream on top, while eyeing Sakura from the side. He didn't care who saw it or what they thought.

"I'm very skilled with my tongue... And other things." The lecher continued.

"That's enough!" Itachi slammed his fist down onto the table. "There are children present. You really should take this somewhere else."

"Dude..." Suigetsu deadpanned. "Don't make me bite you, okay?"

Itachi was sending him classic Uchiha death glares and Sasuke was doing the same. Finally, something they agreed on! Rin was seriously going off now. She got even angrier and hit the middle of the table, breaking it into a thousand pieces. No one would be having anymore dessert after that.

" _DIE!_ " The little girl shouted, twisting out of her father's grasp by using her own Jutsu to counteract his, and diving across the table where she lunged at the man with a knife. "You jerkface, _I'll kill you!_ "

Then she realized that she could have just summoned her own snakes to take care of him. If her father could do it, so could she... The angry teenager began making handsigns rapidly, a hostile gleam in her serpent-like eyes. Just then, her hands were grabbed by someone who was standing behind her. She looked up and tilted her head back to see Suigetsu growling menacingly at the other man.

"I know he's being a jackass right now," Suigetsu shot him a dirty look too, but most of his focus was on restraining the little one. "But we can't have you go around attacking our guests, alright?"

Kabuto junior stood up, pushing back his chair. It made a scraping noise as it slid across the floor. "I agree. In fact, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I don't like your attitude."

"Hn," Itachi glared. "You should go, Madara."

The man didn't budge. He merely sat there with an arrogant smirk. "Sakura's the one who invited me here. Don't you think she should get a say?"

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit," She suggested, although she didn't seem terribly upset by his advances either. It seemed to bother the others a lot more than her. She was a little frightened though. "And you can still stay the night. I hate to say it, but maybe you should consider leaving early?"

"Make no mistake," Kabuto spoke with pure malice in his voice. His eyes narrowed in a deadly way as he crossed the room in seconds, getting right in Madara's face. "I want you _gone_ first thing in the morning! And you'd better not so much as lay a hand on Sakura. She's _mine!_ Got it?"

"I agree," Itachi rose, feeling that it was his family, so he should also say something. "You can stay in the guest room, _alone..._ And Sakura _will not_ be joining you. No matter what you think."

Madara nodded, and Kabuto finally let go of the collar of his shirt. He fell back into his chair. "Alright... I can tell when I'm not wanted. It's getting late anyway."

The stubborn man got up and headed for one of the guest rooms. It seemed he was already well acquainted with the layout of the Uchiha mansion, but that made sense, given his own lineage. He closed the door quietly and softly, not seeming to be the least bit concerned by what the others thought of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Dining**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... This is an OC fic written for a friend of mine. The OC, Sakura Yakushi, and her children, all belong to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Everyone could tell that Sakura was very upset about what had happened. They assumed it was from Madara's unwelcome advances. The others had continued on with dinner, but once the festivities were over, she was surprised when someone came up and hugged her from behind.

She was even more surprised when she turned around to find that it was Suigetsu. He grinned slyly, and whispered to her...

"Don't worry about it sweetie..." He pulled her in close and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "You should come lay on the bed with me."

When she looked into his beautiful lavender eyes, it was impossible to turn him down. Sakura climbed onto the enormous bed where they normally had their fun, and cuddled into his chest. He held her close and ran his hands along her back. She moaned when he rubbed her back. It felt really good, so she couldn't help it. He paused to cup her ass, pulling her even closer to him. She could feel that he had an erection, but tried to ignore it for now.

 _'I should've known he had ulterior motives...'_ She thought.

"Umm..." The cat girl squeaked, unsure of what to do in this situation. She wondered where the others were.

"It's okay..." Suigetsu whispered in her ear, in an effort to soothe her. "I won't let that evil man anywhere near you. As long as you're with us, you're safe."

"I know that. I'm glad though. Tonight was really stressful." She pouted adorably.

"Well maybe we should do something to help you de-stress?" He suggested lightly.

She knew what he was implying... But before she could answer, she heard the door click open behind them. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see who was there. Kabuto, Itachi, and Orochimaru came in.

"I just finished putting Rin to bed," The snake Sannin explained, coming to sit down on the bed also. "And thought I'd come to check on you."

"Are you feeling okay?" Her other husband, Kabuto, asked. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead to sweep her bangs out of her beautiful face.

Sakura looked at them with something dark shining in her golden eyes... It was difficult to decipher. At least the stress from dinner was over now.

"I'll be okay..." She assured them, beginning to purr lightly, now that she was feeling better.

Ace, the white cat that Suigetsu had adopted, wandered into the room. He jumped up onto the foot of the bed and made himself comfortable. He batted at Sakura's tail a bit, as she swished it back and forth. It made her giggle.

"What a sweetie..." Itachi petted him, before moving in beside her. He brought up a hand to cup one of her enormous breasts, wasting no time. "But I know something even sweeter..."

She sighed, falling into his embrace and turning over to look at him. "You have such a lovely sweetness about you too, brother..."

"Hn." He smiled, his black bangs falling around them to shield their faces from the others as they engaged in a heated kiss.

Itachi's tongue came out to dance with hers. The two entwined, wrapping themselves around each other. She could feel Suigetsu kissing her neck from behind. Her purring got much louder. It was not an easy task to hide her aroused state from them. Especially with this many handsome males surrounding her.

She was unaware of it, but earlier, just before dinner, Orochimaru had injected her with a powerful stimulant that would enhance her arousal by at least tenfold. It looked like it was just now fully kicking in. The she-cat writhed around on the bed, mewling, and begging for someone to take her. But it wasn't going to happen just yet... They had to tease her a little more first. The Sannin himself wasn't really in a terribly sensual mood, and the others needed time with her too of course, but he still enjoyed seeing her like this. He sat in a big chair that was strategically placed just to the right of the bed.

Itachi wasted no time in exposing one of her breasts. He fondled it, playing with the nipple. Sakura's enormous breasts were extremely sensitive, and this caused her to squirm away a little bit.

"Hmm... Maybe we should restrain her." He mumbled to the others.

Kabuto already had a long piece of silken rope that they kept around for just such occasions. He wrapped it around her wrists, securing each of them to the headboard.

"Now there is nothing you can do to escape, my beautiful wife..." Kabuto whispered in her ear, before backing away. He was letting the others have a bit of time with her first. And Itachi was the best at teasing her, after all...

And tease her, he did. The older Uchiha had her writhing and moaning beneath him in mere seconds. He kissed her softly, his lips pressing full against hers. Sakura mewled, beginning to purr with excitement. Kabuto was also tying her ankles to the bottom frame of the bed. She heard Orochimaru chuckle darkly when Itachi's hands returned to her breasts. The black polished nails began leaving little scratch marks along her chest, going over each mound carefully, to avoid scratching her nipples. Then it was their turn to be groped and fondled.

He gave each nipple a little pinch, and continued stroking his digits over them, until Suigetsu took over one of them. He licked her there, going right for the tip of her nipple. Itachi was kissing her and biting her neck lightly.

"Mmm... That feels so... so good!" She twitched in tortured pleasure as they continued to play with her.

Sakura tried to rub her legs together to ease some of the tension, but it was no use- they were tied up good and tight. Picking up on her signal, Itachi's hand dipped lower, playing with her bellybutton before venturing between her legs. Her kimono was open now and she was lying back on it on the bed, legs spread open and arms stretched upward. She shivered when she felt his fingers rubbing across her sex.

"Nyah, Itachi... Please!" She begged.

"Heh." He smirked, and returned his hand to one of her breasts. "Not so fast."

The suction from his mouth made a wet sound when Suigetsu stopped sucking her nipple. He started kissing and licking her neck.

"Poor Sakura..." He cooed gently. "Are you afraid of what the big bad man might do to you? We'll make you feel all better."

"That's what I'm... afraid of... Ohhh..." She groaned, arching her back when Itachi moved away.

It seemed that he was done teasing her, for now. His long, thick cock sprang forth when he pulled his pants down to his knees. He put the tip against her lips, and she tasted his precum. It was a taste that she knew well. Taking the whole thing into her mouth, Sakura began to suck him off. Having some power over him felt good. She wanted to tease him in the same way he'd just teased her...

Meanwhile, Suigetsu moved so that he was leaning over her. He licked both of her nipples, smiling with his sharp teeth gleaming. The shark man moved down her body, leaving a warm wet trail in his wake. He touched her everywhere, and began to lick her everywhere too. When he finally reached his destination, he needed to remove her panties, but they weren't coming off. Her legs were tied, so it made the task really difficult.

Without another word, Orochimaru took out a kunai and cut the rope that was holding her legs still. Sometimes he enjoyed cutting or ripping her clothes off of her, but tonight was different. He was trying to make things easier for the rest of him. He also liked to watch. When he was done, he left the knife on the bed and went back to his seat.

Itachi was fucking her face a little faster now. Kabuto moved closer, taking the kunai from the edge of the bed where the snake Sannin had left it.

"Sakura... I need you to help me." He panted, already working to cut her free. It was a kinky thought at first, but now he wanted her to be free to move. And he needed her to use her hands. But he left them both tied together. At least that way, there was still a little more leverage for them.

"My help?" She asked, smirking like a vixen, and pretending to be all innocent. "With what?"

"With _this._ "

"You mean this?" She reached down for Kabuto, feeling his hardness through his pants.

"Oh yes, touch me..." He moaned, tossing his head back and letting her do what she wanted.

He guided her hand to his straining erection. She kneaded him through his pants for a moment, before dipping below his waistband and stroking along his length from the inside. He moaned, loud and low.

"Ahhh... You're so good at that."

Her fingertips massaged the head for a moment, her yellow eyes looking sideways to see what she was doing. Itachi's cock was sawing back and forth in her mouth, and she used he tongue to tease him even more. She began stroking Kabuto's cock in the same rhythm Itachi was using. Just then, she let out a yelp.

"Suigetsu!" She moaned once Itachi pulled out for a second, tossing and turning on the bed. "I- mmmph!" When her brother stuffed his huge prick back into her mouth, Sakura was unable to continue.

Suigetsu had just dipped his tongue between her delicate folds. The tip of it sought out her clit, and he began to circle it slowly. He lapped at it for a moment, teasing her, and going agonizingly slow... And then he picked up the pace, even sucking it a bit. One of his fingers entered her, feeling how slippery her juices had made it. He kept working his magic with his tongue, watching the various reactions go across her face.

She did not miss the way Orochimaru's hands gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting in either, his knuckles turning stark white. He had a thing for testing his own limits and seeing how long he could control himself. And it was quite a show they were putting on. He was loving this. All of them were.

Itachi was almost done... He didn't want to cum too soon, so he stopped and moved to the side of the bed. He wanted to let the others have a go at her too. No point in being too greedy. He watched her shudder under Suigetsu's ministrations.

"Ohh... Suigetsu, ahhhnn~" Sakura arched her back, her toes curled, and her tail wrapped around the back of his head. He'd manipulated her clit until she couldn't take it anymore, and she had an orgasm right then.

Wiping her juices from his flawless face, Suigetsu then took Itachi's place. "Maybe you can return the favor?" He winked.

Instinctively, she knew what to do, and licked the head of his throbbing cock as soon as he took it out. She then took the full length into her mouth, eager to pay him back for giving her such incredible amounts of pleasure.

As soon as she came back down from the heights of ecstasy, they began to build her back up again. Arousal flooded over her in waves... Kabuto teased her by toying with one of her breasts. Suigetsu got the hint and took hold of the other, being a little rougher than he was. Itachi was resisting the urge to jump on top of her, but he knew it wasn't the time for that. He continued lightly touching her and teasing her.

Kabuto was thrusting into her hand from the incredible handjob she was giving him. "I just can't wait anymore, I need you so badly!" He cried, maneuvering himself on top of her.

"Oh Kabuto, I want you too!" She moaned loudly, not caring who else heard. "Mmm, please!"

He kissed her, wildly and passionately. Sakura returned the kiss, clearly showing her desire for him. The room was filled with lots of heavy moans from everyone. Even Orochimaru had started touching himself, taking out his big throbbing cock and stroking it while he watched them. Suigetsu was still pleasuring himself in her mouth. And Itachi had fallen back to just watching, while occasionally stroking himself as well.

She felt her husband's hardness rubbing against her aching sex. And then she gasped at the feeling of being opened up. Kabuto slid into her silken depths. It was amazing...

"Nnnh..." His eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of her tight warmth encasing his member.

Kabuto reached up to touch her face, gently tracing her cheekbones, and feeling Suigetsu's hardened length moving in and out as she sucked on it. The shark ninja knew when he was no longer welcome though, and he decided to back off for a moment. He just wanted to give her time with Kabuto before he stole the show. But he stayed close by, feeling her reach down and stroke him occasionally, before he started doing it himself. She watched his nimble hands move across the smooth skin of his prick.

Kabuto moved his hips around, finding just the right position to take her. Sakura couldn't hold back a delighted squeak once he found her G-spot. He began pounding away at her, moving swiftly in and out. He moaned her name several times, never once stopping. Her legs were wrapped around him, pulling him in even deeper. She could feel him swell inside of her, and fill her up completely.

It didn't take long for him to cum, calling her name as he did so. "Ohhh Sakuraaa!" He screamed.

"Kabuto! Mmm, yesssss!" She hissed, running her nails along his back while they both came.

When he pulled out of her, Suigetsu was still rock hard and ready to go. Without giving her too much time to recover, he moved in. He noticed the others moving a bit closer. Orochimaru and Itachi were still stroking themselves while they watched, and Kabuto then took over the chair, just enjoying the show.

"My turn..." He growled, in her ear.

"Mmmmm... Suigetsu!" Sakura giggled. She hadn't been expecting this.

In one swift motion, he filled her with his throbbing length. He bucked his hips against her, and felt her wrap around him in the same way she'd just done with Kabuto. Then he had an idea... With a wicked gleam in his lavender eyes, Suigetsu hoisted her leg up, but was unable to get the exact angle that he wanted. The thrusting continued, and he hadn't stopped pleasuring her for even a second.

Sakura felt the coils of lust tighten in her core once again, and she knew she wouldn't last long this time. All of them had gotten her way too keyed up to be able to stop herself now. And then, the unthinkable happened... It stopped. Everything came to a grinding halt, as he withdrew from her.

"Beg me."

"What?" Bewildered golden eyes stared up at him in confusion. She blinked.

He rubbed his cock teasingly along her entrance. "You heard me. Beg for it."

"Mmm..." Sakura whined, complying with his request with a mock pout. "Suigetsu, pleeeease fuck me... I need you inside me now!" She cried, writhing on the bed beneath him shamelessly.

"Well, I don't know..." He crossed his arms, gazing down at her.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just give her what she wants already!" Itachi growled, wanting to get on with things. He was jacking himself off furiously.

"Damn! I forgot we weren't alone..." Suigetsu chuckled, already moving back into position to get started again. "Care to give me a hand with her legs? Hold them up so I can really get in there... Mmm, fuck yes!" He hissed, once the Uchiha male had complied with his wishes.

"Oh yes!" Sakura cried. "Give it to me! Mmmmnnhh!"

She loved the way it felt to be with all of her lovers. Especially when they had hot group sex like this. Suigetsu was really getting into it, and she was already very turned on from the way Kabuto had just rocked her world a few minutes ago. It was intense, as she felt her walls clamp down on his member, milking the creamy white ribbons from it.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Itachi shouted, as he ejaculated all over her face.

Orochimaru joined them, biting his lower lip and gazing down at her sexily. He moaned as he came on her chest rubbing his hard cock all over her enormous but beautiful breasts.

"Nnngh! Me too!" Suigetsu spilled his seed into her, and collapsed on the bed beside her. He rolled over, his white hair matted and sticking to his face. "Aaaahhh!" He breathed a loud sigh of relief.

It was matched by the others, as they all collapsed onto the bed as well. Sakura was covered in a pile of handsome male bodies. Her face flushed a deep crimson hue... She was soaked in semen, completely covered in their pearlescent white fluids. Orochimaru handed her a towel that they usually kept near the bed. She used it to wipe off her face and Itachi dabbed at her breasts with one corner of it. He smiled slyly at her.

The others all made to get dressed, either slipping on their robes, in Suigetsu and Orochimaru's cases, or pajamas for Kabuto. Itachi chose to wear only his red and black silk boxers to bed, muttering something about it being too warm to deal with it. Then he returned to lie next to Sakura.

Kabuto was busy petting the cute little white cat that had been resting at the foot of the bed while all of this was going on. Ace rolled over for the silver haired Shinobi to rub his belly and scratch him under his chin.

"Mew..." The kitty known as Firepaw Ace meowed.

"That was intense..." The cat girl breathed a relaxed sigh, momentarily sinking back into the warmth of the bed that they shared.

It felt nice to be this close to her loved ones. She didn't feel much like cuddling at the moment, and began to get up. But before she could, there was a shuffling movement just outside the door of their room.

To everyone's shock, the doorknob turned and Sasuke walked in. He looked nervous and tense, although he tried to feign otherwise. He offered a nonchalant half-shrug, as he entered their bedroom. Sakura still hadn't gotten dressed yet, so she did her best to quickly conceal herself with the covers.

"Hey..." Her brother cracked a nervous smile, looking at Sakura and only her. It was like the others didn't even exist for a second. "If you guys are done for now... I'd like to apologize for the way that I acted at dinner." His voice was strained, like it was taking all of his willpower just to say it.

"Wow Sasuke," Kabuto placed his glasses on the nightstand and took down his hair from it's ponytail. It looked like he was getting ready for sleep. "It's not like you to apologize so readily."

"I know, I..." He hesitated. "I just feel bad for wrecking dinner."

"You didn't," Orochimaru was quick to point out. "It was mainly Rin's temper that did it."

"Heh... I guess that's true, but... I should have handled myself better, and I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, sis?"

Sakura giggled, hiding her face partially behind her hand. "Silly Sasuke... It's fine. But... Why choose now to apologize? And you know, you should probably knock first."

"Everyone can hear you guys when you're having sex, just so you know. None of you are really that quiet." The Uchiha smirked, as blunt as ever. "And besides... Maybe I wanted in on the action this time?"

"You certainly don't waste any time in getting right to the point, little brother." Itachi chuckled, shaking his head at his foolishness.

Orochimaru stared at his former student for a long moment, before bursting into laughter. "Hahahaha! Surely you can't expect us to take you seriously! You really are _too_ funny!"

"No," He deadpanned. "I really came here to ask all of you for your permission to..." The raven strained to get the words all the way out. "To ask if it was okay if..." He hesitated again. "If I spent some... err... 'quality time' with my sister tonight?"

"What...?" Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion, one of her cat-like ears going flat and the other perking up. "Why so suddenly like this?"

He shrugged, still trying to play it cool. "I just... I thought that maybe you'd like to? I dunno... Ahh, it's stupid, I'll go."

He turned to leave...

"Wait!" The cat girl successfully stopped him in his tracks. "Don't go... I'd like that, maybe... I mean, only if it's alright with everyone."

Orochimaru and Itachi just laughed it off. "Sure, it's fine with me." The Sannin was the first one to speak up.

"I don't care either way. Can't say I blame you, foolish little brother..." Itachi murmured. "She is very beautiful."

"I agree." Sasuke said, while nervously awaiting the others' answers. He could see his sister blush.

"I'm iffy about it," Kabuto pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I don't want Sakura to be unhappy either. If it makes you both happy, then go for it. We've already had our fun for the night anyway."

"I don't care what you all say..." Suigetsu, who had gone largely unnoticed until now, decided to speak up. He had a right to his opinion too, after all. "I won't stand for it!"

All heads immediately turned in his direction.

"Are you serious? Why the hell not?" Sasuke glared at the white haired man, staring him down angrily.

"I'm dead serious," He huffed. "You guys aren't the only ones with strong feelings for Sakura... And after you tried to kill her, I don't exactly trust you enough to let you just have your way with her."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Before you say what I already know you're gonna say," Suigetsu continued. "I'm well aware that I raped her. Okay, yes. But I've atoned for what I did. And I would never _even think_ of doing it again, and even so... I would have never dreamed of trying to _kill her!_ Unlike you, Sasuke..."

"He kind of makes a good point." Kabuto nodded. He was beginning to see it differently.

"I don't know about that. How can someone atone for something so horrible?" The Uchiha spat, obviously hating the fact that it had even happened, even if it was a long time ago. "I didn't kill her, but you did rape her."

"I made it up to her!" The shark man shouted. "And just because I succeeded and you didn't, doesn't mean you're any better than me. Murder is a worse crime."

"I don't know about that... But don't you think I want to atone for my mistakes too? I may have made more than you, and they may be even worse, but... Don't I at least deserve a chance? Tell them, Sakura." He turned to his sister, his onyx eyes pleading for her to find some way to settle their dispute.

The cat girl cleared her throat. "Shouldn't I get a say in all this too?"

"Of course." Kabuto agreed. "Why don't you both shut up and let her talk?"

"Yes, I agree..." Orochimaru said. Itachi just nodded.

"Alright, look..." She flicked her tail in annoyance. She'd just finished having fun, and wasn't ready for all of this drama to be started so soon. "I know he's done a lot of bad things, but... He also comforted me a lot when we were younger. Especially after something really traumatic happened to us."

Itachi immediately began to sulk. "...I hate this story." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Dining**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... This is an OC fic written for a friend of mine. The OC, Sakura Yakushi, and her children, all belong to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _She was running through a vast forest... Blurs of green grass and blue skies swam past her vision. Sakura knew that she was hot on their trail. She could feel it..._

 _The cat girl knew that she had to hurry. She refused to allow them to get away. Her brother's scent was heavy in her nose, and there were some other strange smells mixed in with it. She couldn't stand to lose her brother, and would be unable to carry on without him here. It was unthinkable that Itachi would vanish. Even if he tried, she would never allow it!_

 _Sakura didn't understand why he would just leave like this, and without even saying goodbye? There was something inherently unsettling about it. It just didn't sit right with her. This just wasn't like him._

'No... That's not the Itachi I know!' _Her thoughts began to run away with her._ 'He would never do something so reckless and irresponsible!'

 _Her stealthy feet carried her faster than the wind, as she chased after him. With her heightened senses, due to carrying the demonic cat spirit of the two tails within her, she was able to sniff out his trail easily. It led her straight to him. Unfortunately, she had partially transformed already, because she was so upset about even the possibility of losing her beloved older brother. The two tails' chakra had gradually woven it's way around her, encasing her in it's blue warmth._

 _But... Something was wrong. Her fur stood on end and she stopped short in her tracks._

 _She saw that there were others with him. A group of men stood in a clearing, as if waiting for her to arrive. All of them were wearing the same black cloaks with strange writing on them. That was when she noticed her brother, Itachi... He stood behind them, staring her down emotionlessly._

 _"What have you done to my brother?!" Sakura cried out mournfully, already poising herself to strike at them. "Let him go!"_

 _"Sakura..." He began, only to be interrupted by one of the men._

 _"Well well well..." A blond man with his hair done up in a high ponytail said. "Looks like we've already found one of the tailed beasts we were looking for, yeah. Get ready, Hidan."_

 _His smug look was soon replaced by one of surprise when she launched several kunai his way. Another man with shorter, slicked back gray hair wasted no time in trying to mow her down with his scythe. It was attached to his back on some kind of chain or cord._

 _"Damn it!" The silver haired man with strange purple eyes yelled. "I can't believe I fucking missed! Get her, Deidara!"_

 _The blond man, apparently called Deidara, made up for his miscalculations. He loaded some clay into each of his hands. That was when Sakura noticed something odd about him... He had small mouths on each of his palms!_

'How strange...'

 _She waited to see what he would do, watching carefully as his hands formed little clay sculptures. When they spat them back out, they were in the shape of little birds. She didn't see how that was going to harm her, but her instincts gave her a bad feeling about it. The tiny birds flew over to her shoulder and perched there._

 _"Awww! How cute!" The cat girl purred._

 _"Stop it! Deidara, don't!" Itachi cried, running to stand between them and the girl._

 _"Just so you know... He came with us by choice, yeah. Of his own free will." He clarified._

 _"Itachi, please don't leave!" Sakura called out to her brother, ignoring him. "I can't stand it if you go!"_

 _Out of nowhere, the tip of Hidan's scythe managed to nick Itachi's neck, causing him to bleed a little. He retracted it, holding onto it and seeming to retreat for the moment._

 _"I have to, Sakura I-" He stopped when he saw that Deidara had made the necessary handsigns to detonate the clay birds on her shoulders. "No! Leave her alone!"_

 _It was too late. The cat girl cried out, as her shoulders were injured horribly in the blast. She went flying backwards into a giant rock, where she hit her head. The two tails' chakra seemed to vanish, and she went back to normal. She couldn't move for at least several minutes. While she was stuck there, he quickly fashioned a dome-shaped cage out of clay to imprison her._

 _"Excellent move Senpai!" A strange little man in an orange swirl mask with one eye hole clapped his hands together eagerly. He was dancing around all excited. "What are we gonna do now? Should we torture her for information about Konoha? Huh, can we, can we?"_

'That chakra...' _Sakura's golden eyes widened. She knew exactly who he was, because her senses were very sharp. Not to mention that he was also an Uchiha, like her._ 'I'd recognize it anywhere... Obito?'

 _"Tobi, shut up!" The man called Deidara growled at him._

'I thought he was dead... But... Why are they calling him Tobi?'

 _"No! You can't do this to her... Please, she is my sister." Itachi tried to reason with the other members of the group, getting everyone back on topic._

 _"We're taking her to the god damn boss like we were fucking told." Hidan explained, with a stubborn hand on his hip. "Sorry Itachi, but she's one of our main fucking targets, and very fucking important to our damn mission. The little fuck is coming with us!"_

 _"Isn't Sasori still waiting for us further up ahead?" Tobi chirped merrily._

 _"I_ said _shut it, yeah!" The blond argued with him. "You're giving away the location of other Akatsuki members to our enemy, yeah. And that has nothing to do with anything in the first place!" He hissed, through grit teeth._

 _"...Tobi is sorry. Tobi is a good boy."_

 _Deidara had just finished making something, and when it expanded, they could all see that he'd fashioned even more bomb birds out of clay... The same explosive clay that he'd just used to hurt Sakura and imprison her._

 _"I wont let you hurt her anymore!" The Uchiha told them, standing boldly in the way with his arms outstretched, his body forming an X._

 _"Ooh, things are getting interesting now, ne?" Tobi danced around happily._

 _"Get the fuck out the way!" Hidan snapped, momentarily directing his attention at Tobi._

 _"Oooh hoohoohoo!" The masked man freaked out and darted to hide behind Deidara, flailing his arms wildly above his head. "Save me, Senpai!" He began trying to climb onto his back._

 _"Get off of me, you idiot!" Deidara growled. "Stop acting so stupid! Baka!"_

 _"Tobi is not stupid, Tobi is a good boy!" His voice made it sound like he was probably pouting behind his mask._

 _The blond was having none of it though. "No you're not, yeah. You're terrible!"_

 _"Am not..." He sniffled. "You shouldn't say such things to Tobi."_

 _"You two fight like a married couple, hehe!" The teenage cat girl pointed out, giggling at their silly antics. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in a relationship." She winked, from inside the cage._

'Not that there would be anything wrong with it if they actually were...' _She thought._

 _"Shut it, yeah!" Deidara screeched at her._

 _"Sakura! Hold on! I'll save you!"_

 _Itachi rushed for her, trying to think of some way to free her from Deidara's trap. They both knew that if she tried to break out of the cage, or worse, if the two tails came out and tried it, she would only end up causing her own demise, since it would explode. They had to figure out some way to get her free without it exploding. And he also had to make sure he didn't piss off everyone in Akatsuki too much. He had to join their organization. The Hokage had ordered him to infiltrate it, and he could not betray his village. He was in a very difficult position right now._

 _For the moment, he tried to run over and use his Sharingan on Deidara. It didn't work, because he wasn't fast enough..._

 _"I've had enough of your shit! All of you!" Hidan countered. He licked some of the blood off his scythe and began drawing a red circle on the ground, with a triangle inside it. Was it made of blood too? "Now the real shit begins, you fuckers!"_

 _Itachi was frozen in place for a moment. The strange silver haired man's skin began to fade to a pure black hue, and it got bright white in places. The markings resembled a skull, making him look like a living skeleton. The only things that remained the same were his hair, his violet eyes, and his cloak which matched the others._

 _"Lord Jashin, help me take care of this insolent motherfuckers! Ahahahaha!" He howled toward the sky._

 _With that, he plunged the scythe into his arm, slicing it open. A similar gash appeared on Itachi's own arm, in the same place, dripping crimson. He winced in pain, but didn't move. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. He was using some kind of weird voodoo on his own body to somehow copy the effects to Itachi's!_

 _Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. She was in too much shock to even manage to scream._

 _"And now... Time to take care of you, yeah!" Deidara yelled, approaching her with a wicked gleam in his one visible eye._

 _"No! Stay away!" Sakura gave a warning hiss, moving as far back in the cage as she could to get away from him._

 _..._

 _Meanwhile, Orochimaru was sitting in a bar laughing his ass off. He'd joined Jiraiya and Tsunade for drinks, as was their usual routine. He had no idea what had become of the girl that had recently been placed in his custody. Sakura Uchiha had been so sweet and cooperative for the entire duration of her stay with him._

 _Shortly after the Uchiha massacre had come to light, he had been asked by the Hokage to care for the cute little cat girl. He'd said yes right away, since he was already close to her. He was also the only one who was capable of controlling her when she snapped. He was certainly no stranger to her temper. It seemed like the best fit for the situation, in all honesty. Though she had refused at first, still being stubborn despite all that she had just gone through. But in the end, she'd had no choice but to give in, although her heart was clearly broken... She really wanted to be with her brother very badly._

 _She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, so it hadn't felt weird to leave her alone. Orochimaru knew all too well that she would be able to handle her own, even if something happened._

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, a great surge of chakra came forth. It was emanating from deep within the forest that surrounded Konoha. It was too strong to be any of the normal Ninjas in their village. He'd just been swapping stories with the other two Sannin, enjoying a nice relaxing evening... They usually met up once every other week or so, when it was convenient for all of them. All three of their heads turned in the direction the strange energy was coming from._

 _"Feels like a tailed beast chakra!" Jiraiya spoke, unable to hide the wonder in his words._

 _Tsunade gasped. "The two tails..."_

 _She was on her feet in seconds, as was Orochimaru. He didn't say anything, just started running straight for his home. Luckily it wasn't that far away... When they arrived, he saw that the door he'd left locked and barred had been knocked down. No one had broken in to get to her, though. It was obvious that something had claw it's way out, from the inside._

 _"She's gone!" Orochimaru hissed in a panicked voice. "I can't believe she managed to get out! I should never have left her alone..."_

 _"It isn't your fault," Tsunade placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, in an effort to comfort him. "This would have happened anyway."_

 _But he still felt responsible, because he'd left her alone. She knew it was the night that he always met the other Sannin. It was just the opportunity she'd needed to break out._

 _"From the looks of it, we'd better get going." Jiraiya chimed in._

 _"You're coming too?" The snake Sannin asked, surprised._

 _"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He joked, throwing his head back and laughing._

 _"Jiraiya!" Tsunade scolded him. "This is hardly the time! ...Even if you are already drunk off your ass."_

 _..._

 _It was horrifying... Sakura knew that if the cage exploded, it would blow them all to smithereens. It was made out of the same painful exploding material as the birds he'd made earlier. The cage was too large not to do a ton of damage. If it did explode in the same way they had, it might even take everyone who was present out with it. And the crazed bomber could easily detonate it whenever he felt like it. Something told her that they wanted her alive though... If anything, it was probably just to see her suffer even more._

 _"Let me out of this stupid cage!" She growled. "I want out NOW!"_

 _"Don't insult my art, yeah..." He warned. "You'll be sorry if you do."_

 _"You're the one who's gonna be sorry..." The cat girl muttered._

 _"Senpai takes his art very seriously!" Tobi warned her, though she didn't know why._

 _Hidan was taking out something else now. It was a long sharp stake. His oddly colored hands held onto the matte black metal with a death grip._

'What is he doing?' _Sakura wondered, but she was afraid to even ask. "Itachi!"_

 _"Sa... Sakura..." Itachi's voice rang out among the chaos. He sounded pained and he was unable to move, although it looked like he was trying to._

 _She reached through the bars, unable to get to her brother. He couldn't get to her either. They were both in danger. This was pure hell for the distraught cat girl. She couldn't stand to see her beloved brother being tortured right in front of her, and being unable to do anything about it. It made her feel so helpless! She had taken to frantically pacing inside her cage like a wounded animal._

 _And it got worse. Hidan took the spiked bar and ran it through his own gut. He made sure it was in a place that wouldn't kill him, only teach him a lesson, but the girl wouldn't know that. Itachi double over in pain, blood flowing freely from his new wound. He let out a howl of supreme agony._

 _"That'll teach you, ya fucker!" Hidan laughed maniacally. "It hurts so badly, doesn't it? Hahaha! Oh yes, I feel it too, and I love it! So damn refreshing! Fuck yes!"_

 _It hurt so badly and she was in so much pain. She felt it right along with him. A sense of utter despair and hopelessness filled her. Sakura could feel her temples throbbing and her vision beginning to blur..._

 _"You don't have to be so vulgar..." Tobi chastised him, shaking his orange head._

 _"The hell I don't!"_

 _Deidara began to cut in, but was interrupted. "Would you two shut-"_

 _A feeling of pure dread began to overtake the girl who was locked inside the cage... It looked like Itachi was trying to say something. He was attempting to warn them, but was unable to, due to the sheer amounts of pain he was in at the moment._

 _A bright blue chakra had enveloped Sakura. It was different this time, and there were no flames... It looked more like a serval than a traditional cat, with larger ears and two shorter tails. There was no mistaking it, the markings were still the same. The trauma she was experiencing was causing the demon that dwelled inside her to come out._

 _"Heh..." She smirked, a demonic presence looming deep within her eyes when she looked up at them. "You can't cage an animal for long."_

 _A moment later, the great beast smashed it's way out of the cage. She began to rampage, tearing into everything in sight. There was a huge explosion, and Hidan was hit by it. He was knocked far away from the circle where he'd been standing for his ritual. Now that Itachi was free, he knew better than to stick around and try to tangle with her. His red eyes stared up at her, trying to use his Sharingan to soothe her, but it wasn't working. He was too badly injured and was losing blood and chakra at an ever-increasing rate._

 _"There's nothing that can be done when she's like this," He informed the others, although he wasn't even sure why anymore. "Run!"_

 _Deidara had already taken off, carrying Hidan on his back. He had to help his comrades, and he was too busy trying to escape the demonic serval's wrath to launch any attacks. The beast paused to sharpen it's claws on a nearby tree, but she was hot on their heels._

 _There was a loud whistle coming from behind her. She turned around, noticing that one of them hadn't fled with the others. It was Tobi..._

 _"Obito..." She spoke, Sakura's voice mixing with the demon's and sounding otherworldly. "Stop this foolish disguise, I know it's you! You can drop the act."_

 _"I still have memories of you..." He replied, to her shock. Even though she was currently in demon form it had caused her eyes to widen and it halted her in her footsteps for a brief moment. "I remember the day you were born, and taking care of the kitten girl... We share the same blood, Sakura. I refuse to hurt you. But... I cannot betray Akatsuki either. Neither can Itachi. We will have to take you in by force."_

 _When she continued to come after him, her claws sharp and ready to pounce, he held up a hand as if to stop her. Focusing with his one visible eye, he began to attempt to use the Sharingan. But right before he could, she swatted at him with one giant paw. The scrawny man went flying like a rag doll, and his mask cracked open from the massive amount of chakra that she'd packed behind the blow._

 _"Why are you being so quiet? It's unlike you..." Itachi asked Deidara, who was still carrying a very unconscious Hidan over one shoulder._

 _"That's because I'm pissed, yeah!" He replied, fuming. "She ruined my beautiful work of art! Now that brat is gonna pay, yeah!"_

 _"Are you referring to the cage, or Tobi?" He smirked, showing that he was also in on the little joke that his sister had made earlier about them being a couple._

 _"Shut up, baka!"_

 _Itachi wanted to help her, but there wasn't much he could do. Family or not, he could not afford to betray the Akatsuki. They would never let him join if he helped her escape. And they would probably turn on him if he did. But, after they'd placed Hidan a safe distance away, he went back with Deidara anyway._

 _Just as Deidara closed in on her, someone passed near the blond with a mighty kick. It was Jiraiya, and he'd come from out of nowhere. The toad sage only smirked, as he stood bravely in the face of danger. Tsunade and Orochimaru were close behind._

 _All of the Sannin had arrived!_

 _"I came here to save you..." Orochimaru address Sakura calmly, staring down the fearsome serval demon. He hadn't seen this form before, but somehow, it didn't surprise him. "But I see that you've already saved yourself."_

 _"Oh? Then why bother showing up at all?" Tobi asked, hiding his face with one hand, and peering at everyone between his fingers. His mask had been destroyed by the girl he had once doted on. "Why not just let us take her?"_

 _"She won't be going anywhere with you." Itachi was the one who spoke up against it, earning himself a fierce glare from Deidara. He didn't care. It was still true._

 _"The problem is..." Tsunade pointed out, already summoning one of her slugs to be on standby to heal people. "Her chakra won't last forever."_

 _"Yes," The snake Sannin nodded, dancing out of the way of the feral serval that was threatening to destroy everything in her path. "Once she uses her energy up, she'll be weak and vulnerable when she tires herself out and uses up all of the two-tails' chakra. Her own will soon follow... That's when she'll need me."_

 _He summoned several snakes to take care of the blond bomber. He'd read about him in the bingo book and he did not want to tangle with him right now. So it was the fastest way to get things done. Deidara struggled, getting angry that he couldn't make anything to blow them up._

 _Jiraiya was currently fighting Tobi, but every time he tried to hit him, his blows just phased right through the man. It was like he was just a hologram... It was impossible to land a hit! But he kept trying, at least enough to keep him too busy to attack Sakura and make things worse. The odd thing was that he wasn't attacking him in return, merely dodging._

 _Itachi also was not attacking them. He only stood and watched, helpless, and unable to interfere too much with things on either side. But when Tobi rushed by him, he managed to stick out a leg and trip the clumsy rogue Uchiha. He fell, and Itachi grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak. He could have escaped if he'd really wanted to, but right now he chose to watch the fight._

 _They could tell that the tailed beast within Sakura was getting tired. She continued to rampage, tearing down trees and knocking over large boulders that were in her path. She ridded the world of anything standing between her and her targets. Sakura's glowing blue form darted after all of them, her double tails flickering, like they might recede soon. She stood in front of the powerful snake Sannin, seeming to recognize something within him._

 _"Sakura..." He spoke softly. "It's me... I know you're hurting a lot right now, but please... Don't do this. You'll only end up making things worse. You don't want to kill Itachi, do you? If you keep on like this, you'll destroy the ones you love, and the very person that you're trying to save..."_

 _"..." She stared at him._

 _Just then, he stuck a seal to her forehead. The demon growled, as he'd caught her off guard. The strange chakra that surrounded her faded, and she went limp. Unable to move, she attempted to fight Orochimaru when he tried to pick her up. He succeeded though, and Tsunade gave him a worried look._

 _"Please calm down." He whispered, quelling the beast that lurked within her._

 _"Should I..." Tsunade began, indicating a giant slug that waited nearby, with a tilt of her head. She could easily restore the fallen girl's chakra at a moment's notice._

 _"No," He told his long-time friend. "Not here."_

 _Jiraiya agreed. "If you heal her, she'll only rampage again! It'd be futile. Let's get her back to Konoha first."_

 _The blonde healer nodded, her pigtails swaying in the breeze that passed through._

 _The Toad Sage then turned to stare at Itachi. "You should really get going."_

 _He walked over to pick up Deidara, who was still bound by Orochimaru's multiple snakes, and tossed him none-too-gently in Itachi's general direction. They most likely wouldn't fade until the Sannin were a safe distance away, allowing them plenty of time to escape. And Hidan would wake up on his own._

 _Itachi knew it would be better for her to go back to Konoha. He would have brought her with him to Akatsuki, but she was the very thing they were after. He couldn't do it. So he did what he could to make sure she would be safe with Orochimaru, who would be able to calm her down and renew the demon's seal._

 _He went over to his sister, before the others could get to her. The Sannin seemed to get nervous for a moment, but there was nothing they could do._

 _Itachi held her close one last time, whispering... "Be good." He kissed her forehead, his bangs brushing against her cheeks lightly, and got up to walk away._

 _Orochimaru lifted the girl, holding her against his chest, and preparing for the journey back to their village. The Akatsuki was handled for now, and she would need to rest._

 _"Brother..." Sakura rasped, weakly. She was barely conscious. "Please... Don't go..."_

 _The cat girl shed a single tear, as she was carried away... What she didn't see were the tears that also fell from Itachi's eyes, the Sharingan fading back to dull black._

 _..._

 _Not long after she'd been brought back to Konoha, she'd learned that Itachi had indeed disappeared with the dreaded Akatsuki. Her worst fears had come to pass, and it was too much for her to handle. She'd locked herself in her room and was refusing to eat. Day by day, she felt herself growing gradually more weakened, lost to her own sadness..._

 _Nothing could console her except for Itachi... She wanted to be with her brother desperately; she needed him!_

 _Suddenly, a boy came into the room. He had short spiked hair and the same deep dark eyes as their older brother. He didn't say much, just walked over to where she was as if he belonged there._

 _"Hey..." Her brother sat down next to her, looking just as saddened by the recent events as she was. Even if he hadn't been there, they had filled him in on everything that had come to pass that day._

 _"What do you want, Sasuke?" She finally asked, after a long pause._

 _"I came here to see if... If you wanted to talk?" He seemed strained. She knew that this was incredibly hard for him. Male Uchiha were known for having great difficulty with handling emotions._

 _"I'm fine." The cat girl's ears twitched sadly, as she tried to play it off._

 _"Well maybe I need to talk about it," Sasuke sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We both should. What happened was..."_

 _"Unacceptable!" She spat, still clearly torn up about it._

 _"I know it hurts. I feel it too... Trust me, I miss Itachi every bit as much as you do. But what happened... Happened. There's nothing we can do about it now."_

 _"Someday I'll find him," Sakura smirked, with a renewed determination in her eyes. "Someday..."_

 _"Yeah. Me too."_

 _A look passed between the two just then... A look that told her there was someone else here that also cared about her. Someone who understood perfectly what she was going through. Someone else who had been hurt in the same way, and carried the same blood in his veins._

 _The two had bonded over their sadness, and eventually, ever since that night, for a long time, she was the only one he would even talk to... After Itachi left, he gradually started opening up to her more and more._

 _The two began spending a lot of time together. He never really opened up to anyone, but one day, Sasuke finally admitted to her that he missed Itachi too._

" _I know you miss him." The cat girl said, sadly._

 _"Hn." He refused to acknowledge his feelings._

 _"You can't lie to me, brother..."_

 _And then he snapped. "You want to know the truth?! Okay, FINE! I miss Itachi too! I wish he hadn't done such a horrible thing and then abandoned us, and I think he's a bastard for it, which hurts the most because I trusted him and loved him!"_

 _"The painful thing about betrayal is... It never comes from your enemies." Sakura spoke, with a wisdom well beyond her years. She held him close, allowing him to sob against her chest._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Dining**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. xD**

 **Also... This is an OC fic written for a friend of mine. The OC, Sakura Yakushi, and her children, all belong to her. c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"And from that day forward," Sakura was finishing telling the story to the others. "We both looked out for each other. We bonded back then... After Itachi's disappearance, we were closer than ever. I know things changed when we got older. Everything got all twisted... But isn't that all the more reason to move on with things?"

They had been hanging on her every word... Everyone except Itachi and Sasuke, since they had lived it, after all.

"Okayyy..." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, not quite buying it. "That still doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill you."

"He tried, yes. But he didn't succeed. And he regretted it later."

"I don't know what to say." The shark nin crossed his arms stubbornly.

Sasuke released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, sighing in relief now that all of this was over. "I hate that story too, but it was worth telling." He admitted, acknowledging the truth behind it.

"Maybe you _should_ spend more time with Sasuke..." Itachi added, offering them an understanding smile.

"Okay, okay, fine... Maybe I just didn't want to share her. But your story has moved me. If it means that much to you, and if you were able to forgive him for such a thing... Then... It's alright with me." Suigetsu shrugged, albeit a little sullenly.

The others all gave him a strange look. Kabuto spoke up this time, clearing his throat to stifle a laugh. "You're already sharing her with all of us."

"Well, you know what I mean! With another one... With someone else... Oh, just forget it!" He walked over to the cat girl, taking her hand in his. "Sakura... Do what makes you happy."

She smiled fondly at him, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Thank you."

"Great," Sasuke cut in. "Now that it's settled, we should get going. I'm eager to spend time with you."

Before anyone could protest, he scooped her up and carried her out of the room, bridal style. It was adorable.  
"Hehe, okay! Let's go!" Sakura giggled, kicking her feet playfully and wrapping her tail around him. She still had only the covers wrapped around her.

They went to the room he'd been given in the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't as big as the room where the others usually slept, but most of the time it was just him, so it was perfect. When they got there, he placed his sister down on the floor gently. Sakura purred, dropping the covers now that they were alone. He walked over and locked the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up a little..." She opened the door that led to his private bathroom. Most of the rooms for the permanent residents had their own. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. Go ahead."

Sasuke waited patiently for her to shower. He heard the water come on, and after a few minutes, he got excited and couldn't resist going in to check on her. He knew she wouldn't mind... She had consented to this, after all.

When the cat girl heard the door click open, it startled her for a moment. And then, she peeked out of the shower curtain and saw that it was just her brother. She relaxed, continuing to wash herself off. She didn't see it, but he started getting undressed. Then he moved the curtain and stepped into the shower with her. The water was very warm and it felt nice on his skin. He came up from behind her, startling her a bit.

"Mmm, Sakura..." Sasuke purred, noticing that she was purring also. Hers was the real deal though. "You're so beautiful... Let me show you how I feel."

He began kissing the back of her neck, and reached around to fondle her lovely breasts. She stood still, her breath hitching, as he toyed with her sensitive nipples. They were slippery from the water that cascaded down her bare chest. He gave each one a gentle squeeze, and then she turned around to face him. He didn't let go of her, hugging her close to him.

She blushed and looked at the tiles that lined the wall, unsure of what to do. Sasuke stared at her with a dreamy look in his dark eyes... He didn't say a single word, but tilted her chin up to look at him. When she complied, he planted a big warm kiss right on her lips. She reciprocated, mewling hungrily as his mouth overtook hers, their tongues dancing together. He licked her lower lip teasingly, but she pulled away after a brief moment.

The Uchiha male looked confused, as Sakura drifted down his body, getting onto her knees. The water fell over them, and she used it as lubrication, slicking up his member. She stroked it to get him nice and hard.

"Mmm... Sakura..." He tossed his head back, moaning her name hotly. "What are you doing to me?"

"Making your dreams come true..." The cat girl replied.

She took his hard, throbbing cock into her mouth, pausing for a moment to tease the head with her tongue. The suction was intense. She really knew what she was doing... He moaned again.

"Ohhh... I never imagined it could be like this. Not even in my wildest dreams."

She just groaned, the sound traveling up the base of his cock, and along his spine. It gave him goosebumps. Sasuke began to make little thrusts into his sister's hot and very talented mouth. She kept sucking him, running her tongue along his length and then pausing to swirl it around the head, before dragging it back down. She moved her lips along with it, sucking him for several long minutes, until at last she felt him tense up like he was about to-

" _Ahhh!_ " He moaned, tossing his head back in pure ecstasy. "I'm gonna- I'm about to cum! Mmmmhhh!"

It was too late. He released all of his seed into her mouth. Sakura looked up at him, their eyes locking, as she swallowed it eagerly without any hesitation. She'd never done that for anyone before, but at the moment, it just felt right.

"How was that, brother?" The cat girl smirked cutely at him, seeming pleased with herself.

"Fuck, that turns me on so much! Come here!" He lifted her out of the floor so that she was standing. Then he used his legs to spread hers, and began to grind against her, but he didn't penetrate her just yet. He was still hard as a rock though.

"Oh Sasuke..." It was her turn to moan, when he nipped at her shoulders with his teeth, leaving little love bites here and there.

She kissed him and he took her mouth with his own, grinding his hips into her thighs. They made out like horny teenagers for a few minutes, letting the droplets of water from the shower rain down on them. Then Sasuke seemed to get an idea... He realized that the shower head was detachable with a hose. He pulled it down and began to gently wash her off. Sakura loved every second of it. He lathered her up with soap and made sure to get every inch of her body squeaky clean.

"That feels so nice..." Sakura purred.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his tone teasing and a perverted smile on his perfect porcelain face. "I know something that will feel even nicer."

And then he did something even more evil... Taking the shower head down to her legs, he brought it up between them, letting the jet stream spray over her pussy. The water gently massaged her clit, and he moved it in teasing little circles, playing with her without even touching her.

It was making her so hot and bothered that she couldn't resist making little mewling sounds. He continued for a while, until he was unable to resist her adorable pout any longer. He brought his hand between her thighs, and slipped two digits into her pulsing mound. Sasuke began to finger her, feeling the silken velvet of her insides get even wetter with every movement.

Sakura took the shower head away from him, putting it back where it belonged. It felt good, but it was too intense. Then her fingers tangled in his hair, as she struggled to get a grip on something- anything! It was a good thing that the shower in his room was non-slip...

"Mmmh..." She moaned, leaning back against the railing a little.

He stopped for a moment, trying to compose himself. She reached down to stroke his aching cock, feeling him get even harder under her touch. She pumped him several times, and then she couldn't resist anymore.

"Please..." The cat girl mewled, lost to the passion of the moment. "I can't wait any longer... Take me, now!"

The water flowing over her made her look like some kind of goddess... Sasuke was more than happy to comply with her request. He licked his lips.

"Nnnh... Fuck, you're so hot!" He cried, positioning himself at her entrance.

Sasuke was hesitant at first. He wanted to make sure that he avoided hurting her, whatever the cost. He slid into her tight warm depths, going very slowly, until he was all the way inside. He made sure to give her plenty of time to adjust. She panted and he felt her breath hit his chest, warmer than even the water. Sakura wrapped a single leg around his waist, followed by the other, until he was holding her up. He had her pinned against the wall of the shower. He moved in and out of her with ease, the water droplets streaking down his face and his strong, powerful arms...

Before long, all of his muscles tensed up, and he was getting ready to cum again, but he stopped himself. Without even withdrawing from her, Sasuke picked her up and turned off the water. He got out of the tub, and without even bothering to grab a towel for either of them, he carried her into the next room. Finally, he deposited his sister into the bed, where her golden eyes watched him curiously from the midnight blue sheets.

He kissed her again and again, making sure to take his time with her. When Sasuke gazed into her eyes, it was like they could see into each other's souls...

"Finally..." He whispered, while moving over her on the bed. "I have you all to myself."

"I love you so much." She told him, honestly.

"I love you too... Ready?"

She thrust her hips up into him, so that the tip of his member entered her again. "Does that answer your question?" She smirked up at him.

"I'll find a way to get that sexy smirk off of your face somehow..." He remarked, as arrogant as ever.

"Haha... We'll see." Sakura giggled.

He entered her then, in one long, smooth stroke... She felt a jot of pure pleasure shoot through her, embedding itself in her veins. Sasuke moaned, losing control of himself already. His hips moved frantically against her. His hard shaft massaged her core, working her into a frenzy, causing her to move against him in turn.

"Fuck, that feels amazing!" He cried. "Mmmm!"

"Who's gonna show who what now?" The cat girl continued to grin.

"Sh-shut up!" Sasuke became indignant, looking away. "You should know by now that- nnnngh- that I have a weakness for you."

"And I for you, brother."

The two bucked against one another frantically, the urge to become one spurring them onward. His hard cock was filling her more than she'd ever been filled, and it felt so good... It was amazing! And he loved the way her tight pussy wrapped around him like a hot, wet vice. She writhed beneath him, moaning against his collarbones and begging for more. He put all of his strength into it, while being so careful not to hurt her, at the same time.

Sasuke was making long and slow strokes, taking his time and making sure to thoroughly enjoy his time with her tonight. He wanted to savor every last moment of it, because he truthfully didn't know when or if it would ever happen again. He wanted to make sure they would both remember this for the rest of their lives.

"Mmmm... Sakuraaa..." He purred, increasing the tempo just a little bit.

"Sasuke, I... I can't!" Sakura moaned, her head falling back onto his pillow, and her back making the loveliest arch. "I'm almost there..."

She panted, moving against him in turn. He played with her breasts, bending down to kiss her, before going back up to nibble at her neck. His clever mouth moved even further, until he was biting her ear. It sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. That was all it took, and she was lost in a whirlwind of ecstasy, taking him with her, as the two lovers tumbled down from the heights of pleasure together.

Afterward, he rolled over and made sure to comfort her by pulling her close to his side. Sakura turned to look at him. They both rested on the same pillow, just relaxing and listening to each other's hearts race.

"That was amazing..." Sasuke said.

"It was." She agreed.

"I promise I'll protect you from Madara," He mumbled, as he began to fall asleep. "If that bastard so much as touches you, I'll cut his dick off with my chidori..."

Sakura giggled, waiting for him to drift off. Once his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down considerably, she moved off of the bed and crept out of the room. Sakura didn't want to go to sleep just yet... There were still a few other things that she had to take care of first. 

* * *

The Uchiha elder was packing his bags and getting ready to leave. He knew it was still in the early hours of the morning, but he also still knew when he was not wanted. The door to his room suddenly clicked open. His head snapped in that direction, upset that he'd forgotten to lock it. He didn't exactly trust most of the residents of this house, especially after the way they'd been so nasty and rude toward him earlier. He really just didn't feel up for a fight right now.

"Hold on for a second..." Sakura purred, stalking slowly toward him. It was resemblant of a cat trekking down a mouse it was about to prey upon. Then she stopped, hesitant to go any further.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Madara sounded panicked for a moment. His dark eyes looked at her with a mix of concern... And something else. He'd just noticed that she was completely nude.

"Are you packing your things? Leaving already?"

"Well yeah. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He sighed.

"Oh, you just might be surprised at how much you _are_ wanted, Madara..."

She'd crossed the room in a flash, and placed her arms around him. He didn't know what to do. It was all he cold do to pry his eyes away from her magnificent breasts. He kept staring at her. He held her for a moment, inhaling her scent deeply as he buried his face in her long flowing silvery hair.

"Hmm... You smell like Sasuke." He pointed out when she moved closer, not missing a thing. "Have you been having some fun with him too?"

The cat girl only nodded shyly. "He's asleep now. So are all the others. I was still awake, so I thought I'd come help you pack."

"My, my... Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" The Uchiha smirked, fully catching on to what she was getting at.

Madara's lips came crashing down onto hers with a hunger she'd never felt so strongly from anyone before. It was obvious that he wanted her, painfully so. But then, he'd also made that quite apparent at dinner last night. He hadn't been expecting this, but now that it was finally happening, he'd be damned if he was going to miss out on such a tempting opportunity. It was like a dream come true for him.

Realizing she'd left it open, Sakura used some leverage from her tail to slowly close the door. Then she reached behind her back and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed if someone realized she was missing. 

* * *

The next morning, the oldest Uchiha in the household was strutting around like he still owned the place. He strode past everyone into the kitchen, where he saw Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Kabuto, and Itachi, who were all starting their usual proceedings for breakfast.

"Good morning Madara..." Orochimaru yawned sleepily, while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll just take a glass of orange juice, if that's alright." Madara helped himself to the fridge.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, momentarily turning his attention away from the omelettes he was making. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood this morning."

"Oh, I am." He winked, implying that things had somehow turned around in his favor, and downed his glass of juice.

"In that case, you don't get any omelettes." Suigetsu told him, cupping his hand and whispering to Kabuto. "Don't make him any..."

Kabuto glared at the Uchiha elder. "Who do you think you are? I believe I said to get the hell out of my house first thing in the morning."

"Whatever do you mean?" Madara did his best to pull an innocent face. Itachi looked really creeped out, and kept staring at him silently. "Your house? I was under the impression that this house was given to Sakura. And she's assured me that I am quite welcome here..." He snickered. "But as it happens, I was on my way out anyway."

"She is my wife, so it's mine too and-"

"That's it!" Suigetsu grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, causing him to halfway choke on his second glass of orange juice. He began to haul him toward the door. "GET OUT! Out, out, out!"

"Whoa! Why so hasty? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" He shrugged, trying to pull another innocent face.

"Where is Sakura?" Orochimaru turned away from his cooking for a moment to ask. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Yes," Itachi agreed. "Her safety is my main concern. I haven't seen her since she left with Sasuke last night."

"Ew! I didn't wanna know that!" Rin, who had just gotten up and come into the kitchen unnoticed by anyone, piped up. "Why does he have to leave though?"

"Morning sweetie," Her father handed her a plate full of fluffy brown discs, and a bottle full of syrup. "I made you some pancakes. You should eat them while they're still warm."

"Yay! Pancakes!" She took her plate and ran quickly to the dining room with it, her previous questions momentarily forgotten. "See ya, Madara!"

"Wait a second," Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto stopped Suigetsu from carrying Madara and dumping him outside, since those were apparently his intentions. "I want him gone just as much as you do... _Maybe_ even more so. But... We really shouldn't _let_ him leave until Sakura shows up!"

"Should we search the house?" The shark ninja suggested.

Itachi had an amused smirk. The others noticed that he was looking behind them, in the doorway. They all turned their attention there too.

"Search the house for who?" A sleepy eyed cat girl walked into the kitchen with a slight limp in her step. She had tired eyes and looked very sleepy.

"Hn. I'm glad you're okay." Her older brother told her, with a small smile.

Everyone was staring at him, obviously expecting him to blow up about this or something... He really hated Madara, but as long as it was consensual, he really didn't feel that it was his place to say anything about it. It's not like he and Sasuke were any better, in that regard.

The first thing Sakura did was give a very concerned Kabuto a giant hug when he came rushing over to her.

"Sakura... I'm so glad you're okay!" He kissed her lightly, making the others a little jealous that he'd gotten to do so first.

"I'm fine, really..." She purred.

"Hey, I want a kiss too!" Suigetsu dropped Madara, who was not expecting it and hit the floor with a muffled "Oomph!", and ran over to her.

Sakura giggled, and lightly pecked him on the cheek. She even did so while she was still in Kabuto's protective arms. Oddly, this seemed to satisfy him, and the shark man walked away with a toothy grin.

"You certainly seem... _Satisfied_ this morning." Orochimaru narrowed his snake-like eyes. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Nope." The cat girl stated nonchalantly, moving away from her husband and grabbing a glass of cold milk for herself. She was still asleep, but managed to meet Madara's smug look with a sly smile of her own.

Kabuto glared at Madara, who was picking himself up from the ground. He used the counter to help himself get back to his feet. He knew they didn't want him here, but first he wanted to say goodbye, at least.

"I should be leaving anyway," He said, in response to the death glares and thinly veiled threats he was receiving from everyone. He went up to Sakura. "I just wanted to say... Thank you for a lovely evening."

"It was... my pleasure." She smiled, perking up, seemingly unaware that the others knew anything about their encounter last night. "Bye!" She waved, smiling fondly at him.

Suigetsu, who was still adamant about him leaving, picked Madara up for the second time, and promptly escorted him to the kitchen door. "Come on, break it up, let's go! Time to get going! Out, out, out!"

"Hey, man... I get it. I'm going." Madara dusted himself off once he was in the living room.

His bags were already by the front door. He'd left them in his room, so that was strange... Until he noticed a certain younger Uchiha with short choppy black hair standing beside his luggage. It looked like he'd brought it out here for him, most likely in an effort to get him to leave faster. But Madara only chuckled, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Sasuke glared at the man. "I hate you." He stated, point blank.

"Love you too, kid."

He smirked, walking outside with his belongings, as the door slammed firmly behind him. 

* * *

**A/N: I know this fic has gotten some good reviews and some really bad ones... I just want to say that I wrote this to make her happy. And it did. So what others think about these particular stories is really irrelevant. She can make her OC any way she wants. I am not here to judge people, only to do the best I can to make them happy with what I do. I think it's a bit selfish and petty to mock others for making their characters in a way that suits them. That's all I'll say about it because I'm trying to be professional about this. To others... I still hope that you enjoyed it, but if you didn't, that's too bad. c;**

 **-Kaline**


End file.
